


baby, i could see in technicolor (in the heat of the summer)

by abbyarcaine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Oblivious!Stacie, Staubrey Week 2019, hopefully this is funny lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyarcaine/pseuds/abbyarcaine
Summary: Sometimes Aubrey would do weird-cute things, like how she always smiled with her teeth, how her eyes always seemed to light up whenever she sees her, or how she was always so chivalrous and polite. But still. It was weird. Not normal weird, but other weird. It was starting to bug Stacie, not being able to pin her finger on what it was exactly.or, how stacie finds out about Barden's affinity for the supernatural





	baby, i could see in technicolor (in the heat of the summer)

**Author's Note:**

> this is super late for the oblivious prompt cuz i completely forgot to post, so enjoy this crack-ish fic. title is from heat of the summer by young the giants because i was playing that to get year 3000 out of my head.

**august**

This year is going to be her year.

After a messy freshman year with a capella, for some reason Stacie feels like sophomore year is going to be great. She can finally focus, free of the object of her affections and in the home stretch of completing her general courses.

Stacie breathes in the smell of the coffee house, taking it all in with a small smile, before finding her secluded corner and sitting down. The cafe had opened in the last month of her freshman year, and having stayed for the summer term, it had become a second home to Stacie.

The mismatched furniture—wide tables and comfy sofas—and the warm vibe of the cafe calmed her, and she was there almost every day, so much so that the baristas recognized her and knew her by name.

With all the Bellas currently moving into their shared sorority house, there was no doubt that the noise would be beyond distracting. The cafe was just the place to get started on classwork. Just as she opens her laptop to start, the clattering sound of a mug startles her.

“It’s on the house,” A familiar voice chimes. Looking up, she's met with a teasing smile from Aubrey, a red apron tied around her waist.

“Aubrey! What are you still doing here?” Stacie sputters out and she scrambles to make room at the table. Aubrey takes the invitation and sits down across from her, immediately folding her hands across the table.

“Believe it or not, I’m back here for med school,” Aubrey answers with a easy smile, her teeth glinting in the sun.

“I thought you were heading for—”

“Corporate, yeah," She brushes it off with a laugh, "That’s what everyone’s been waiting for, but I think I look better in a nurse's uniform, don't you think?" There's a glint in her eye that spells nothing but mischief and all she can do is stare.

Stacie stares, captivated by this different side of Aubrey, all smiles and laughs and jokes and sunshine.  Aubrey stands and Stacie flounders for words, but her brain is still short-circuiting from just, _Aubrey_.

“I’ll catch up with you later, Stacie.” 

 

~

 

Stacie was getting frustrated. No matter how much time she spent with Aubrey, there was still something off about her. After first meeting her at the coffee shop, study dates had become a regular thing, with Stacie finishing out the last of her general courses and Aubrey just ramping up for medical school.

Their tenure as Bellas had required some getting close, but underneath Aubrey’s dictatorial reign, there wasn’t really room for friendship and feelings. She doesn’t mean to sound so mean about Aubrey, but something happened that summer after her graduation and now it seems like Aubrey was a different person. A personality change overnight.

Not to say less of a bitch—she still had that fire in her eyes and that never ending snark—but some part of her had mellowed and it was nice to be around this stress free and relaxed Aubrey.

But there were still some weird things going on with Aubrey. Weird and quirky things.

Like her surprisingly extensive list of bizarre allergies including real silver and nickel and white oak bark. How it was completely unfair that she makes coffee so well (and of course, is nice enough to stock the Bella house with her brew). And her propensity to disappear on hiking trips just when the weather got light and sunny and breezy—which in Georgia was not often and therefore, a cherished rarity.

Sometimes they were cute things, like how she always smiled with her teeth, how her eyes always seemed to light up whenever she sees her, or how she was always so chivalrous and polite. But still. It was weird. It was starting to bug Stacie, not being able to pin point her finger on.  

She’d started off teasing Aubrey, not wanting to scare her too much (or, in that matter, come on too strong about her feelings). But Aubrey would always smile with those pearly white teeth and laugh that melodic laugh, and Stacie can't help being distracted.  

Some days, she’d abandon subtlety in all her attempts at questioning, and had once straight up asked her to dinner at a new Italian place. Aubrey had smiled sadly—“I really wish I could, but I’m deathly allergic to garlic and going near that place,” She shuddered. “Maybe some other time?”

Aubrey had looked so apologetic and had promised over and over to make up their date (a date?) some other time, Stacie had simply nodded, ignoring the stray observation that Aubrey and Chloe had gone to Olive Garden all the time last year. Maybe Aubrey was sparing her feelings and didn’t want to turn her down after just becoming good friends.

But then Aubrey would go and invite her over to her apartment and they’d spend hours bingeing Netflix, spending the night cuddled together because, god Aubrey was like a block of ice.

Stacie was really getting confused.

 

 ~

 

Stacie is usually an early riser but waking up before sunrise to insistent knocking was not how she planned her Saturday morning. Stumbling out of bed, she slips on her robe and trudges towards the door, the knocking becoming more and more frantic.

Yanking the door open ready to yell at Amy for losing her keys or for Bumper to fuck off for the last time, she's silenced into shock at the sight before her.

Aubrey Posen, dressed in black leather, dark makeup and shades, and with an umbrella? Stacie rubs her eyes, still in shock because _wow_ and nods, missing whatever Aubrey just said. Aubrey snaps her fingers in front of her and Stacie shakes her head, turning her attention to Aubrey.

“Stacie? Can you wake Chloe up? I need to talk to her.” The worry in Aubrey’s voice would have had Stacie pressing for more but in her sleep addled and gay clouded mind, she takes the steps to her shared room and wakes Chloe up for whatever drama, before falling back to bed with thoughts of Aubrey in her head.

When she finally wakes up, she passes the other Bellas in the living room and finds Aubrey and Chloe laughing over the kitchen island. Leaning over, she steals a fry from their plates before moving around to start prepping her own lunch.

She smiles as she listens to the two best friends catch up, happy that they’re really finally on talking terms. Beca wanders into the kitchen, stuck in a sleepy haze and grabs for the first mug on the counter. Not even a sip and Beca sputters, shoving the mug back onto the counter where Aubrey picks it up.

“What is that? Decaf?” She exclaims and Stacie chuckles into her own drink at Beca's outrage.

“ _It_ is _mine_ ,” Aubrey stresses, and a part of Stacie dies inside. Beca glowers and slumps on a stool, crossing her hands in protest.  “You’re such an awful human being sometimes.”

Aubrey just smiles, sipping her drink and murmuring something that Stacie’s sure is smug as hell.

“Good think I’m not human.” Chloe, sitting in front of Beca, chokes on her own coffee and an unsuspecting Beca is met with coffee to her face as Chloe tries to hold back her laughs.

“Chloe!”

Yeah, it gets crazy around the Bella house. It’s nice to know somethings never change, even with Aubrey around.

 

* * *

 

 

**september**

 

“What are you doing here?” Aubrey looks up, recognizing the brunette in front of her and smiles.

“I volunteer here.” Stacie looks like she had more questions, but Aubrey’s attention is directed elsewhere to Stacie’s own hand, wrapped in a towel which was increasingly turning—

“Oh my god, Stacie are you okay?”

Stacie waves her off as Aubrey frantically walks around the receptionist desk towards her. Taking her injured hand, she can see a panic beginning to set into Aubrey and fearing for another unfortunate vomiting incident, she grabs Aubrey’s shoulder.

“Aubrey, I’m fine. It was an accident, you know me, being stupid for science?” Stacie tries to joke. So close together, Stacie can smell her perfume—lilies and incense—and can see her breathing quicken, her joke doing nothing to lighten the mood.

Aubrey finally lifts her gaze from her bleeding hand, with faraway look in her eyes. Under the haze of the hospital lights, Stacie can see flecks of gold in Aubrey’s eyes, watches in awe as she slowly comes back to focus.

Something in the pit of her stomach tells Stacie that this is serious, that there's something going on here that she should really just ask Aubrey, but just as she’s about to comment, the blonde is gone in a blink, leaving her with a faint breeze of lilies.

Moments later, a nurse comes out in a rush and ushers Stacie in a room, a doctor already in to look at her hand. Aubrey is nowhere to be found.

Stupid Beca and her stupid blender.

~

Aubrey had taken her out to lunch following that debacle at the hospital, had brought flowers, waited patiently at the door of the Bella house, and apologized for overreacting. Stacie chalks it up to shock, some people getting queasy at the sight of blood and she accepts the flowers and brushes the whole thing aside. Aubrey really is too sweet for her own good.

When they get to the restaurant, an hour away from Barden, they're welcomed inside and Stacie suddenly feels underdressed surrounded by older and far more sophistically dressed guests. Aubrey brushes it off with a heated gaze raking down her dress, giving her a pointed look.

"Aubrey!" So it turns out, Aubrey knows the owner. There's a story about a hiking and hunting gone wrong and Stacie's seen Aubrey in her hiking gear with a shotgun, so really, it makes sense.

They're seated in a cozy corner, the table is lit with candle light and the violin in the background gives an eerie feeling to it all. Stacie has a couple (okay, a lot of questions) but they stray from her mind when Aubrey's hand slips up her thigh. 

They spend the night talking on and on, and though the appetizers might be a little weird (black pudding, of all things), Stacie enjoys the night and has the best steak in the world with the prettiest girl in the world and she can't help the longing sigh that comes out when she flops onto her bed at the Bella house.

 

~

 

Stacie hums to herself as she tidies around her apartment (well, not really hers since she never lives in it), adjusting the pillows on the couch and moving to the wall to straighten all the tacky decorations she found from Goodwill. A knock at the door interrupts her. _Probably Aubrey_.

“Come in!” She calls out, still focused on clearing the place of any signs of life. A few moments and another knock sounds at the door. Pausing, she walks to the entrance and finds Aubrey standing prim and proper with a .

“You mentioned an emergency?” Aubrey prompted, concern as she looked over Stacie for injuries.

“The door was unlocked, y’know?”

“I know but I was being polite.”

Stacie laughed at the pointed look Aubrey gave her, “Right, that Southern hospitality. Well, come on in, you could probably help with this—” Stacie waved around wildly.

“Emergency?”

“Well, now that I think about it, not really,” Stacie confesses, and they move further into the apartment. “It’s just, my parents paid for this apartment and they don’t really know I’ve been at the Bella house and now they’re coming to visit so...”

Aubrey hums in acknowledgement, eyes stuck on the wall behind her. “What is it that you needed help with, exactly?” Right, _god_ those pictures.

“I need you to be my pretend roommate for an afternoon.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Listen, it’ll be fine. They just wanna make sure I’m not gonna go missing anytime soon.”

“Fine, but one condition.”

“Anything.”

“You have to get rid of that god awful crucifix.”

 

* * *

 

**october**

 

It’s another Saturday morning that Stacie wakes up to the commotion downstairs and knows that it’s Aubrey. It’s just shy of ten and it’s a bit overcast outside but knowing Georgia weather (the fake summer in the midst of fall), the sun will be out in no time and she can laze happily outside on the lawn. Making her way downstairs, she finds Aubrey dressed in hiking gear tying up her shoes.

“It’s gonna be a sunny day out,” Stacie begins, like she always does on these weekends, “You sure you can’t spare any time to lounge with your favorite Bella?”

Aubrey beams up at her and straightens, hoisting her bag onto her shoulders. “As much as I love you, I still have to keep up my cardio.” Aubrey winks, knowing just how much the other Bellas hated her for that, and Stacie groans.  

“We’ll catch up for later, okay?” Aubrey smiles, and Stacie nods helplessly, watching her disappear.

“I can think of better ways to keep up your cardio,” She mutters, heading to the kitchen to make her stupid coffee.

 

 ~

 

Daydreaming in her Very Important Physics lecture was totally not what Stacie had planned, but after a weekend of missing Aubrey plus the extended days she was gone—family emergency back in Virginia— was slowly eating away at her.

With her gaze out the window and her mind wandering, she watches the other students and finds some content in the mundane and routine life of stressed out college students. The trees are beautiful, orange and yellow and green, and they flow easily in the breeze. There aren’t decorations on campus yet, but Stacie’s pretty sure that by next week Barden will be bursting in spooky festivity.

Her brow furrows when she spots a familiar head of blonde hair suddenly disappear only to reappear across campus with another blonde. Stacie blinks and shakes her head, before turning back to her professor’s droning lecture, mind still in a funk.

 

 ~

 

“Hey.” Stacie startles, some of her drink spilling to the floor as a cold hand presses at her back.

“Aubrey!”

Stacie hasn’t seen Aubrey since she’d come back from Virginia last week, begging off their study dates in favor of staying with professors to cover the material she had missed. Stacie understands, but at the same time, she wishes she had more than just the casual smiles on campus and the brief weekends where Aubrey cooped up in the coffee shop to study.

It feels kinda like destiny that they both happen to be at the same party. Of course, one that Stacie happens to be hosting.

“What are you supposed to?” Aubrey leans into her, and Stacie’s breath hitches as the scent of lavender washes over her.

“What do you think?” She winks, and Aubrey laughs into her drink as Stacie does an awful impression of their old dance routine. “Planning a party is pretty easy but planning a last-minute costume is definitely not.”  

Aubrey smiles at her, and Stacie is thankful the lights are low enough that she can’t see her flush under Aubrey’s attention. “It’s a great party,” Aubrey comments, “No Trebles and decent booze.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stacie huffs with a smile, “So what are you supposed to be?” She takes her time, drawing her eyes up Aubrey and taking in the daring red corset and the all leather ensemble with heels that put them at an even height. _All she’s missing is a tail._  

“Don’t even start, I’m only in this because I made the mistake of betting with Cynthia Rose.” Stacie snickers at that and Aubrey shakes her head before setting her drink down. Reaching for her hand, Stacie blindly laces their fingers and absentmindedly drops her drink, all too focused at the mischievous look Aubrey sends as they head to the dance floor.

Some time later that night, Stacie loses track of Aubrey and ends up stumbling outside of the Bella house, in desperate need of fresh air. Michael Jackson plays from the house and she smiles, remembering Aubrey’s jokes and the giggling and laughing.

She fumbles around and ends up at the back entrance of the house, and in the dark she can see a couple against the wall. Getting closer to tell them off, she can smell incense in the air and looking down, it’s definitely not fake blood she just stepped in. Her heart pounding, she steps closer and squints, recognizing the costume—the black leather and the red corset, heels to die for, and oh—so she does have a tail.

“… wait, what the….” Stacie shakes her head, because there’s no way in hell. “Aubrey?!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a georgia native i will always be angry at georgia weather over fake spring and fake fall so i guess this is me also being passive aggressive


End file.
